se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Estados Unidos-Finlandia/Estados Unidos
Presidentes estadounidenses con mandatarios finlandeses Donald Trump= Donald Trump Donald Trump - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Presidentti Niinistö ja presidentti Trump kättelevät Valkoisen talon Oval Officessa. Antti Aimo-Koivisto / Lehtikuva. Natig Sharifov |-| Barack Obama= Barack Obama Barack Obama - Tarja Halonen.jpg| U.S. President Barack Obama welcomes President of Finland Tarja Halonen at the Nuclear Security Summit in Washington April 12, 2010. Obama opened a 47-nation summit dedicated to keeping nuclear arms from terrorists and planned to seek momentum in his push for a new round of sanctions on Iran. REUTERS/Jason Reed (UNITED STATES - Tags: POLITICS MILITARY) REUTERS REUTERS/JASON REED Barack Obama - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| President Niinistö and President Obama in the White House before the opening dinner of the Nuclear. Photo: Chuck Kennedy/White House Alexander Stubb - Barack Obama.jpg| Alexander Stubb & Barack Obama. Fuente original no encontrada |-| George W. Bush= George W. Bush George W. Bush - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Finnish President Tarja Halonen and US President George W Bush at a NATO summit in Istanbul. AP Paavo Lipponen - Sin imagen.jpg| U.S. President George W. Bush (R) shakes hands with Prime Minister Paavo Lipponen of Finland in the Oval Office of the White House December 9, 2002 in Washington, DC. The two leaders met briefly to discuss relations between the two countries. Getty Matti Vanhanen - Sin imagen.jpg| BRUSELAS - BÉLGICA - 22 DE FEBRERO DE 2005 - Cumbre EU-US .-- El presidente de los Estados Unidos de América, George W. BUSH saludo al Primer Ministro finlandés Matti VANHANEN (L). El Primer Ministro de Luxemburgo Jean-Claude JUNCKER (2ºR) y Javier SOLANA (R) el Alto Representante de la PESC-- FOTO: JUHA ROININEN / EUP-IMAGES. |-| Bill Clinton= Bill Clinton Bill Clinton - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| Yhdysvaltojen presidentti Bill Clinton ja Suomen presidentti Martti Ahtisaari vuonna 1997, jolloin Clinton ja Venäjän presidentti Boris Jeltsin neuvottelivat Suomessa Naton laajenemisesta Baltiaan. (IL-ARKISTO) |-| George H. W. Bush= George H. W. Bush George H. W. Bush - Mauno Koivisto.jpg| President Mauno Koivisto och president George Bush skakade hand vid en presskonferens utanför Vita huset i Washington den 7 maj 1991. Foto: Lehtikuva / Markku Ulander Kalevi Sorsa - Sin imagen.jpg| No hubo declaraciones oficiales cuando fue recibido por el primer ministro socialdemócrata, Kalevi Sorsa, y personalidades del gobierno nacional y local. Bush fue inmediatamente a comer al presidente Mauno Koivisto. UPI Por DONALD FIELDS | 1 de julio de 1983 Esko Aho - Sin imagen.jpg| Prime Minister Esko Aho Finland Met with President Bush during a private visit. May 12–17, 1992. history@state.gov |-| Ronald Reagan= Ronald Reagan Mauno Koivisto - Ronald Reagan.jpg| The Reagan Foundation sends its condolences to Finland for the loss of former Finnish President Mauno Koivisto yesterday. @ronaldreagan40 Harri Holkeri - Sin imagen.jpg| 2 de mayo de 1988. El Presidente dio la bienvenida al primer ministro Harri Holkeri a la Casa Blanca como parte de la celebración del Año de la Amistad con Finlandia y discutió el próximo viaje del Presidente a Helsinki y la cumbre de Moscú. Ronald Reagan Presidential Library & Museum |-| Jimmy Carter= Jimmy Carter Jimmy Carter - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| Jimmy Carter Martti Ahtisaari Gro Brundtland Myanmar. Photos: Kaung Htet |-| Gerald Ford= Gerald Ford Gerald Ford - Urho Kekkonen.jpg| President Gerald R. Ford and President Urho Kekkonen of Finland Examining a Medal Kekkonen Presented to Ford in the Oval Office. National Archives and Records Administration |-| Richard Nixon= Richard Nixon Urho Kekkonen - Sin imagen.jpg| 1970 Press Photo President Nixon and President Urho Kekkonen of Findland. Historic Images |-| John F. Kennedy= John F. Kennedy John F. Kennedy - Urho Kekkonen.jpg| President Urho Kekkomen of Finland delivers remarks upon arrival. (L - R): President John F. Kennedy (far left); President Kekkonen (at microphones); Secretary of State Dean Rusk (far right); others unidentified. Andrews Air Force Base, Maryland.. Robert Knudsen. White House Photographs. Wikimedia Fuentes Categoría:Estados Unidos-Finlandia